1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of manufacturing complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors including gettering regions.
2. Description of Related Art
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is a semiconductor device that may convert incident light into an electric signal. CMOS image sensors may include a photodiode and metal oxide semiconductor transistors in a pixel. Electrical characteristics of the photodiode and the metal oxide semiconductor transistors may correspond to driving characteristics of the CMOS image sensor.
Semiconductor substrates of CMOS image sensors may receive contaminants, such as metal atoms, during formation of metal oxide semiconductor transistors. The contaminants may be implanted into the semiconductor substrate incidental to an ion implantation process performed on the semiconductor substrate to form source and drain regions of the metal oxide semiconductor transistors. The metal atoms may diffuse into the photodiode and degrade optical characteristics of the CMOS sensor.